<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please by KarleeKarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383572">Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma'>KarleeKarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Rings, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shamelessly smutty little one-shot inspired by that shot of Jensen floating around with the long hair and mountain man beard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EtROtrvWgAIe1aW?format=jpg&amp;name=medium">this</a> screenshot of Jensen. I saw it and needed to put him on his knees with a hand in his hair.<br/>But Jensen is a married man with a family. I can't write about him. Dean on the other hand... well he's free real estate for my filthy mind. </p>
<p>Anyway, this is just pure self indulgent porn. I am not sorry. Not even a little bit. Hopefully you enjoy. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean knelt naked before you, eyes cast down as you looked over him. His hands were folded behind his back and his cock hung heavy between his thighs as he waited for you. The leather strap he’d cinched around the base kept him hard and throbbing.</p>
<p>You reached out and lifted his chin with your hand. He raised his head and took in your naked form as his eyes travelled to meet yours. Vivid green encircled lust blown pupils. You ran your thumb along his plump lower lip, hissing slightly as his tongue flicked out to catch the pad. You raised an eyebrow at him and he took that as permission to take the digit into his mouth and suckle on it. You gasped, the sensations travelling down to your core.</p>
<p>Dean kept his eyes lowered, but a small smirk played on his lips. You took your hand away from his chin, his mouth releasing your thumb with a <em>pop</em>. You ran your fingers up the side of his face and into the golden-brown hair hanging over his forehead.</p>
<p>He had let it grow long over the past couple of months, much longer than he usually kept it. You delighted in the length, loved to run your hands through it or – like now – grasp a handful and tug.</p>
<p>Dean took a sharp breath as you tightened your grip and you saw his cock jump in reaction. Using your grip you tilted his head backwards until you could look into his eyes again. His mouth parted, tongue peeking between his teeth as he panted slightly. He angled his head slightly away from your hand, making the pull on his hair that little bit stronger.</p>
<p>You tightened your hold, tugging on the soft strands and holding his head firmly in place. Dean met your eyes.</p>
<p>“Please.” His voice almost a whisper, rough with desire.</p>
<p>“Please, what?” You tried to make yourself sound commanding but you were just as desperate as he was and your voice trembled.</p>
<p>You watched as Dean’s arms shook with the effort of holding himself still. “Please let me taste you.”</p>
<p>You released his hair and stepped backwards, calves hitting the edge of the bed. You sat and spread your thighs. Dean’s eyes darkened further as he watched you. Once you were comfortable you beckoned him towards you.</p>
<p>Dean released his arms from the self-imposed bondage and crawled towards you on hands and knees. The sight of him, shoulder and back muscles bunching and relaxing as he moved made you moan softly.</p>
<p>Once he reached you and put his hands on you it was all over. Any semblance of control you had over the scene was gone. Dean tipped you backwards as he cupped your hips and ass in his hand and buried his face in your pussy. Your back hit the bed as he ran his tongue over your skin.</p>
<p>You both moaned aloud as his tongue ran up your slit. You gripped the sheets as Dean suckled on your clit, grazing the swollen flesh with his teeth. He moved one hand to your inner thigh to spread your legs wider for him. The other hand came to run two fingers over your entrance. He teased, dipping his fingertips inside while his tongue did utterly sinful things to your clit.</p>
<p>“Please!” You cried.</p>
<p>“Please, what?” He lifted his head to lock eyes with you, your arousal coating his lips. His voice was deep and steady, utterly in control.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tease. Make me cum.” You were ready to beg if he asked. He was driving you crazy and you needed release.</p>
<p>Dean dropped his head back between your legs, kitten licking your clit as he pushed his fingers inside you. He stretched his fingers a couple of times, making sure you were nice and open for him before setting a steady pace of thrusts that made you wail.</p>
<p>You reached your hand down to grab a fistful of hair as you got closer to the edge. Dean openly moaned at the sensation, the vibrations making you buck against him. You held him still while he worked magic with his tongue, his fingers hitting that perfect spot inside.</p>
<p>You clenched around his hand as you teetered on the edge of your orgasm. Dean sucked on your clit one more time, just a hint of teeth and that was enough to push you over.</p>
<p>Despite the hand in his hair, Dean pulled away enough to talk you through your orgasm as his fingers worked to drag it out.</p>
<p>“<em>Good girl</em>! That’s it. Such a good girl.”</p>
<p>His fingers kept working inside you as you fought to get your breath back. He ran his thumb gently over your clit and made you hiss.</p>
<p>“Think you’ve got another one in you, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>You moaned in response, too blissed out to form words. Dean worked his thumb over you, keeping up his thrusts and driving you towards the edge again. You writhed against his fingers as much as you could and Dean used his free hand to press your hips into the bed, holding you still.</p>
<p>“Come on sweetheart, one more and I’ll give you what you need.” Dean’s voice was low, full of gravel. “I’m so hard for you, need to be inside this pretty wet pussy.” His words pushed you over the edge, your vision flashing white as you cried out.</p>
<p>Dean dragged your orgasm out as long as he could before pulling his hand away to lick his fingers clean. You watched, enthralled as his tongue cleaned every trace of your cum from his hand. When he was satisfied he stood, showing you his straining cock, now so hard the veins were standing out. He wrapped a hand around it and tugged, letting out a groan.</p>
<p>You pushed yourself backwards on the bed, giving him space to kneel between your thighs. Dean loomed over you, huge in this position. One hand landed beside your head while he used the other to position himself at your entrance.</p>
<p>He entered you in a single stroke, making you both cry out. His other hand came down, bracketing your head between his hands and arms. You pulled your legs up, ankles crossed over his ass as you urged him deeper. You grabbed hold of his biceps and held on, unable to do anything else as he pounded into you.</p>
<p>Vaguely you heard the headboard crashing into the wall, but all you could focus on was how amazing he felt inside you. You could feel another orgasm building.</p>
<p>Dean reached down and lifted your thigh, pushing it into your chest and letting him get that bit deeper inside. You moaned at the sensation as he swore. The new angle had him hitting the right spot inside you and before you knew it, you were over the edge again, clenching hard around him.</p>
<p>His thrusts sped up, fucking you through your orgasm before Dean shuddered and spilled into you with a curse and a moan. He let your leg fall and collapsed onto you, but making sure to hold most of his weight off your chest.</p>
<p>You both tried to catch your breath while Dean ran a thumb over your cheekbone, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders; burying your hands into the hair covering his neck.</p>
<p>After a few minutes Dean rolled off you and onto his back. You turned to face him and propped yourself up on one elbow.</p>
<p>"So, did I convince you to keep the hair?" You smiled innocently.</p>
<p>Dean grinned at you, "For a little while. I might need more reminders though."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>